Sweet Dreams
by christina jean
Summary: Two Bodies in the Lab postep. Oneshot, complete.


Sweet Dreams

_This is a post ep for Two Bodies in the Lab. It is my first Bones fic & my second fic ever. I am not a writer, but I had to get this out of my head, it was killing me! Rated T. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own anything or anybody._

Boothe could hear a movie playing in the back ground still. The words wavered in and out of his sleep like a wispy dream. Images of classy auburn dames sitting surrounded by cigar smoke in a private dick's office played against his eyelids. With a smile tugging at his lips, his eyes flickered open.

For a moment he wondered if the pain meds were weaving an illusion.

An auburn dame slumped against his hip, his hand was cupping the back of her head, fingers entwined with her silky hair, her head resting on her forearm which was dangerously close to _his_ private dick. That thought surprised a rusty snort of humor out of him along with a grunt of pain.

Bones drifted towards awareness surrounded by a feeling of complete relaxation. Something had jogged her out of sleep but she was loath to move from her extremely comfy position. She could feel the heat of another body under her, a hand gently caressing her scalp, the smell of aftershave ticked her nose. In her sleepy haze she could see herself wrapped in a hazy fog of Old Spice & the spicy scent that was completely Boothe. Smiling slightly, she drifted along until that last thought fully penetrated. Fluttering her eyes open the first thing she saw was the pattern of the blanket her arm was cushioned on. It took another couple of seconds for the realization of what was _under_ that blanket to snap her awake and upright.

"Um, hey." Bones managed to force out through her embarrassment.

"Eloquent Bones." Booth smiled at her. He took in her sleepy eyes, the ruffled hair his hand had been evicted from, the V of her dress that was slightly askew. His eyes lingered. "You should get home and get some rest." He said not meaning it.

Bones pulled her eyes from the generous expanse of his chest. She wondered if it was as smooth as it looked. "I should probably go and let you get your rest too." She said not meaning it. "I… I hope I didn't hurt your ribs or arm. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She stammered, hoping he wouldn't linger on the topic of their waking positions. After the emotional scene earlier that night, she was feeling a little unsure.

Boothe flashed his most charming smile at her, eye crinkling in the corners. "Bones, you can sleep on me anytime. You didn't have to wait until you had an excuse to do it."

Rolling her eyes & smiling, she thumped him lightly on the leg. "Shut up." She started in surprise as her eyes caught the clock on the wall. 2am was way past visiting hours. Pulling on her coat & grabbing her bag she turned and caught Boothe's warm gaze on her. Flustered, she searched her mind for the least awkward retreat. Deciding there wasn't one she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Do you need anything? I could get you some pudding or something?" She winced as soon as the inane sentence fell out of her mouth. Really, pudding? Nothing about how thankful she was that he was still alive? She didn't understand why he had the ability to fluster her so easily.

"I am full up on pudding, but thank you. However if you could find it in your heart to give me a sponge bath…" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hhhhmmmm, nope. But if you want I can call your nurse Bruno in to sponge you off." She threw back at him with a matching brow lift.

"Always looking out for me, thanks Bones." he said sliding further down in the bed in apparent fatigue.

Without conscious thought she reached down and grabbed the blanket from around his hips and pulled it upwards over his chest. Using the opportunity to touch him, she smoothed the top of the blanket over his chest letting her fingers linger on his surprisingly smooth skin. Silky, she thought as her breathing picked up. She watched a shiver work thought him and enjoyed the way his skin puckered. Looking up she was pinned by the intensity of his gaze.

Still holding her eyes he slowly moved his hand to cover hers where it was still soaking up the warmth of his skin. "Thank you for staying." He said, understood by both of them he was addressing her missed date and the reason for it.

She tucked her head down towards her collarbone, wanting to extend the moment but afraid of it too. "Thanks for being my night and shining FBI issued armor." She smiled. Again noticing the fatigue around his eyes, she pulled her hand from his. The slow feeling of skin sliding across skin prompting goose bumps in both of them.

Gaining some control back, Boothe stopped her retreat. "So you forgot something." She stopped and turned back to him. "You tucked me in but didn't kiss me goodnight." Licking his lips, he regarded her with a lopsided smile and quickened breath.

Feeling her stomach drop and flip, she drifted back over to him. Deciding he looked too smug with his charming smile, she leaned over him bracing her arms on either side of his head. Smiling a little she watched his eyes glitter brighter & dilate at her nearness, his smile trying to outshine his eyes. Enjoying the moment, she inched closer inch by agonizing inch. Focusing her eyes on his lips she closed the final gap between their smiles.

Their lips met and caught, both of them wanting to savor the moment. Slowly Booth angled his head a little further, sliding his parted lips over hers, creating a sizzle of friction. Their lips moved slowly over each others, pushing, pulling, exploring. Bones let her left hand glide down to his face and just barely skimmed her fingers along his perfectly formed cheek bone.

Feeling the softness on his cheek Boothe moaned low in his throat. His right hand curled around the back of her knee prompting an answering moan from her. As if it was a signal both of them deepened the kiss, sliding their tongues together and around each other. Tasting.

Spicy, just like he smells thought Bones. Soft, mysterious just like she is thought Boothe. It lasted just long enough for them to enjoy and imprint it on their memories. Slowly disengaging from each other, breathing heavy, their gazes held.

"Sweet dreams Seeley." She said slowly backing away from him, drinking in his appearance, knowing that she would be dreaming about that moment.

"I don't think that will be a problem." He responded, eyes sliding shut. The last image he saw was her smoky eyes. He sunk into dreams of silk strands sliding between his fingers, exotic smoke teasing his senses and images of her smile.

As Bones slipped into sleep that night she found herself wrapped in dreams of spices, of running her fingers along warm silk, being safely wrapped in Boothe's arms.

End.

_So there you go. I am not quite satisfied with the characterization and humor, but I had to get it out of my system. Thanks for reading._


End file.
